Falling For You
by PoetaAeternaliter
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter grew up together and became the best of friends and as they enter Hogwarts they continue their friendship but will it stay as simple friendship or will it become more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters. **

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction and I'm sure I need to do alot of improving so please forgive any errors along the way. Hope you like it! =)**

**Warning: Ron is going to be an insufferable git. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy woke up to the heavy snoring of his roommate. He didn't understand how anyone could snore that loud, then again, he was never a morning person to understand anything at 2 AM. The git just wouldn't stop snoring, it was getting on his nerves. He didn't want to be here but he had nowhere else to go but to his not so very far relative the Black family's house where his aunt who married a muggle was supposed to visit them from time to time, when his father died and their wealth was taken by the Ministry because he was underage. Merlin! He wanted to hex that damned git but he lost his wand to the fire that burned down the manor along with everything he owned. He looked at the clock which read 3:00 and just had to groan at the time. Couldn't the imbecile just sleep silently for one damned minute?! He grabbed his pillow and threw it at the snoring git. His roommate jolted awake pointing his wand at Draco, his green eyes suggested he was afraid but none of his other features did.

"What's that for, Malfoy?" he asked irritably.

"Stop snoring, Potter!" Draco answered annoyed.

Potter just rolled his eyes at Draco then went back to sleep. As Potter was only beginning to sleep he wasn't snoring yet and finally Draco could get back to sleep as well.

_The fire was engulfing his father and all he could do was squirm as the firemen held him, stopping him from running back to the burning manor._

"Father!" Draco screamed as he woke with a start. His pulse was rapid and he was heaving. He was drenched in sweat and his blonde hair stuck to the back of his neck. The figure on the other side of the room stirred and turned around to look at Draco, propping himself on one elbow. He looked at Draco expectantly as though asking why he'd screamed for daddy. Draco scowled at him and covered himself with his blanket. He must've looked so pathetic! A Malfoy is **never **pathetic. He wished he could just bury himself in his blanket. How could he face Potter who heard him scream like a little girl, asking for his father? He wished he would just die when Potter went to him and touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked obviously pitying Draco. Draco scowled to himself and faced Potter.

"Stop it with your need to help everyone, Potter! I don't need to be comforted by the great Boy-Who-Lived!" Draco spat at Potter who scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Potter murmured to himself inaudibly, leaving Draco.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please do leave a comment or review, it would help so much in improving the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry slumped his shoulders as he sat on the grass. He tried being friends with Malfoy because he learned that he was 10 years old as well but Malfoy didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him. Harry mindlessly pulled at the grass around him. He began living with the Black family when Harry ran away from the Dursleys when he was 8. He didn't know about magic before that but as he wandered in the streets he was approached by a big man who he could've sworn was half giant. Hagrid brought him to 12 Grimmauld Place and explained to him that his godfather was a Black and he would be taken of there by Andromeda Tonks, his godfather's cousin. His godfather wasn't there though but no one would tell Harry why. Harry first thought he might simply be at work and would wait for him to come home every night wanting to meet his godfather but he never came. Harry often got bored here in 12 Grimmauld Place and he was very happy to learn that another boy, his age, was coming to live with them but it seemed that boy didn't want to have anything to do with him and that truly saddened him. Harry lay down on the grass and closed his eyes going to his happy place. He sat on one of the white benches and waited for the lady that always came when he went there. As he expected a lady dressed in pure white walked toward him with a smile on her face, green eyes, the same as Harry's, were twinkling as she sat beside him and gave him a hug.

"How're you, Harry?" she asked with her sweet voice. Harry shrugged sadly and the lady touched his shoulder and smiled at him, encouraging him to speak up. Harry sighed and told her about Malfoy coming to live with them but refusing to be nice to Harry. The lady smiled sadly at Harry.

"Don't worry, dear, he'll come along." she reassured him. Harry nodded doubtfully at her but she just hugged him then whispered "You should go back to him now, I think he needs a friend." Harry nodded and bid her goodbye. He opened his eyes and stood, determined to make Malfoy his friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please do leave a comment or review, it would help so much in improving the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Draco sat in the library, reading a book about dragons. He was just utterly bored. His aunt never really visited them and he was left with Harry and the house elf who didn't seem to like him but to his credit, didn't seem to like Harry either. Draco put his head down on the table. He was just so desperately bored and he'd finished three books already and his eyes were tired. He wanted to go flying but again, everything he owned went up in flames. He wanted to buy a new one but the government really just gave him 1000 Galleons for the whole year! How do they expect him to survive with just that anyway? Draco groaned. He wanted his old life back so badly! Draco bolted up when he heard the door open. Not in a million years was he going to let himself look pathetic again. Potter looked at him hopefully and smiled. Draco was confused, didn't he make it clear to him that he didn't plan on being nice? That Potter so famous for not dying, people were praising this boy so much, what was so special about him anyway? Draco rolled his eyes at Potter who didn't seem to catch the message and continued walking towards Draco and sat beside him.

"What're you reading?" he asked Draco, smiling.

Draco showed him the cover of the book and continued his silence. He felt Potter sit awkwardly beside him. He didn't understand why Potter kept on trying to be friends with him. He just felt to so horrible these days and he just didn't know what to do. He felt like bursting, he was so sad and angry at the same time but Potter, Potter never stopped trying. Draco jumped when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He stared at Potter with the death stare his father gave people to intimidate them but Potter seemed unaffected and he just couldn't understand why.

"C'mon, let's play." Potter said hopefully.

"I don't want to play." Draco said.

"You can ride my broom." Harry proposed. Draco was surprised. He wanted to fly but would he let himself owe Potter? Oh, whatever! He'd been wanting to go flying for far too long to bother if he owed Potter a simple ride on his broom when he got to buy a new one.

Draco couldn't help smiling as he felt the wind against his face as he flew fast. He missed flying so bad. He looked down and saw Potter sitting on the grass below him. Why was Potter being so nice to him? He didn't have anymore money and, well, Potter was also rich, anyway. What could Potter want from him. His father always told him that no one ever gave without wanting something in return but Potter seemed to just genuinely want to be his friend. Was that even possible? Draco flew down when he realized he'd been using Potter's broom for awhile now. He didn't want to owe him that much. Potter looked at him and smiled again. How does anyone smile so much?

"Thanks." Draco said to Potter.

"Sure, um, would you mind if we rode together? I wanted to fly with you but I only have one broom." Potter asked.

Draco stared at him. Was he serious? Well, if this was going to get Draco out from owing Potter then he'd gladly do it.

"If I say yes, I don't owe you anymore." Draco said in a calculating tone. Potter's smile grew wider.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it =) Reviews are always welcome and would be appreciated very much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry was so happy! He couldn't believe Malfoy accepted riding with him. This was going to be the beginning of a great friendship, he told himself. Harry got on his broom with Malfoy behind him.

"This better be safe, Potter!" Malfoy said threateningly. Harry stomped at the ground and got them up in the air and all Malfoy could do was grab onto Harry's waist. They flew around and Harry thought of doing a stunt he'd been practicing all summer and silently made up his mind that he was going to impress Malfoy, no matter what it took. Harry sped up going higher and higher until he figured they were high enough.

"Hold on tight, Malfoy" Harry said with a smirk.

"What? Why? Don't you d-" Malfoy wasn't able to finish his sentence as he grabbed onto Harry's waist tightly as Harry flew down in top speed threatening to hit the ground. When they were so near the ground Malfoy yelled "I swear Potter if we hit the ground I will make the rest of your living days hell!" but Harry simply continued down smirking to himself as Malfoy held onto Harry's waist even tighter. Harry stopped the broom as they were inches from the ground and craned his neck to find Malfoy's head pressed to his back and was slowly recovering from Harry's stunt. Harry's heartbeat went faster as he was scared he'd just ruined his possible friendship with Malfoy but his fear melted to bliss when Malfoy looked at him with a wide grin on his face. This was the first time Harry saw Malfoy smile.

"That was fantastic!" Malfoy said happily. With those words Harry felt so happy he could almost begin dancing around but stopped himself from looking like an idiot in front of Malfoy and ruining the moment. Harry got off his broom along with Malfoy and mindlessly took Malfoy's hand and pulled him to a spot under an apple tree and they both lay down on the grass. Harry didn't let go of Malfoy's hand, telling himself that if Malfoy hated it he'd just shrug Harry off but Malfoy didn't let go. Harry smiled to himself and dared to scoot nearer to Malfoy. Harry's smile grew wider as he felt Malfoy's head lean on his shoulder. He turned his head and smelled Malfoy's hair which smelled like vanilla. Harry heard Malfoy giggle which surprised him.

"Why?" Harry asked softly.

"Your breath's tickling my face." Malfoy replied shyly.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading up to here, please do leave some comments =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Draco woke up to his growling stomach. It was an odd feeling as he never reached this point of hunger before. He was always fed before he could get hungry. Draco heard someone snoring beside him and quickly turned his head to see who it was and blushed furiously as he realized Potter was still holding his hand and the events from earlier flooded his mind amd he smiled contentedly to himself. Potter wasn't actually so bad and he had mad flying skills, and Draco meant it when he said mad as for a moment while they were flying he thought they were going to die. Draco felt Potter waking up beside him. Draco slowly got up from the grass, not letting go of the warm hand holding his. Potter smiled at him and before Draco could stop himself he smiled back. Potter stood up and studied Draco's face and Draco felt heat on his face and wished he wasn't blushing as much as he felt.

"Let's go and eat." Potter said cheerfully and Draco only nodded.

Kreacher, the house elf, prepared them a meal of stew and bread. Draco was quite surprised not to have at least a four course meal which he was accustomed to as they always ate in such a way in the manor but he wasn't about to refuse food at this point. They ate in silence but it wasn't, for the first time, a cold kind of silence, it was comfortable and no words needed to be spoken. As Draco was eating the remains of his stew, he felt Potter staring at him. He looked up and sure enough, Potter was staring.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked without the coldness he intended.

"Call me, Harry." Potter said nicely, as always. Draco was surprised. Why would Potter want him to call him Harry instead of Potter? They weren't friends or anything.

"But you don't go holding hands with your enemies or acquaintances, do you?" a small voice in his head said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed in his head.

"Um, Malfoy?" Potter said with concern. Draco looked at Potter and asked "Why?"

Potter looked at him, as though he was trying to figure out an antidote to cancer or something. "Uh, 'cause friends don't call each other by their last names." Potter said, a bit unsure of himself. Draco didn't know how to react. Were they actually friends? Draco was surprised when Potter's hand held his and Potter looked as though he was about to cry.

"Are we not friends, Draco?" he asked without the usual flicker in his eyes. Draco felt a chill when Potter called him by his first name. It filled him with elation he couldn't understand. Without him realizing he intertwined their fingers and smiled. He saw Potte- Harry lighten up. He also felt very happy but the happiness left him as sudden as it came when Harry let go of his hand and stood up. Was this a prank? Was Harry messing with him? Were they not actually friends. Draco felt the sting of tears which threatened to spill but before he could shed a tear he felt arms around him. He looked up and found Harry hugging him. He felt so relieved and almost felt silly for thinking Harry was messing with him.

* * *

**Thanks as always for reading! I've been enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it too. Please do leave your review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry didn't know what took over him but he was hugging Draco Malfoy! He was about to let go but Draco took his hand and, to his great surprise, hugged him back! Harry just couldn't stop smiling. He found his friend! He can finally have a friend! When he was with the Dursleys he never got to make friends and when he began living here there was no one he could be friends with so this was truly the best day of his life.

Harry was lying on his bed, recalling the events of the day. Draco was his friend! He still couldn't believe it. He was determined to make this friendship last forever. He slept with plans on his future as Draco's friend.

Harry was pulled from the depths of sleep as there was a tugging at his arm and he came face to face with a crying Draco. Why was his friend crying? No, his friend should never cry! He didn't know what to do so he gave Draco the tightest hug he's ever given anyone and he could feel Draco's tears dropping on his neck. Harry couldn't understand what was happening. What time was it?

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Nothing." Draco mumbled.

"Then why're you crying?" Harry replied growing even more confused. If nothing was the matter then why was his friend crying? What happened? Draco simply shook his head and kept on silently crying.

The sunlight through the green curtains were shining so brightly that Harry had to wake up. He was at first surprised to find a sleeping Draco in his bed but soon the events last night flooded him. He still didn't understand what happened but seeing Draco sleeping peacefully was enough to comfort him. It was as though what happened last night never actually happened. Draco stirred, as though waking up, but simply cuddled closer to Harry. Harry has never felt so close with someone. It was such a good feeling to have a friend; such comfort and security was so great, Harry could just stay in that bed forever and never let go but he was hungry so forever ought to wait for a while. He debated in his head if he would wake Draco up to eat with him but seeing the utter calm as Draco slept was enough to make him choose not to wake the other boy. He carefully got off the bed and went downstairs.

Harry was finishing the last of his pancakes topped with blueberries when Draco appeared in the dining room, still in his pyjamas.

"Good morning!" Harry greeted, happily.

"Morning…" Draco replied, still sleepy. "Why'd you wake up so early?"

"Oh well the sun was in my eyes and well…you didn't need to get up yet. You could go back to sleep if you're still sleepy." Harry suggested.

"Nah, it grew cold when you left." Draco said, shrugging off Harry's suggestion and taking his seat, across Harry, waiting for Kreacher to bring his own plate of pancakes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again! Please leave your reviews, it warms my heart. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Its been 5 months since Draco first began living in 12 Grimmauld Place and its been terribly boring as they never left the house in that whole time. Christmas was so near and yet he still didn't know what he ought to give Harry. He figured he'd need to go to Diagon Alley to buy Harry something but how was he going to do that? His father used to bring him there but he didn't even know if this house was connected to the floo network.

Harry entered their room as Draco was brooding over how to go to Diagon Alley. Draco's head jerked up even though he knew that it would only be Harry. Harry smiled at him and he smiled back but he still couldn't decide what to do. Draco was sick and tired of just sitting in the house and doing nothing. He could see the concerned look on Harry's face which tend to be there when Draco was wearing a worried look. Draco sighed. He needed to get to Diagon Alley but he didn't want to just go there alone either. He needed to do something!

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, unable to continue the silence.

"Wanna go to Diagon Alley with me?" Draco proposed without thinking.

"Um, but… okay." Harry replied, unsure. Draco was surprised that Harry agreed but couldn't feel any happier.

"You know how to go there?" Draco asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah, we could go there by floo, I guess."

Draco sat uneasily on his chair as they ate their lunch. He wanted to go to Diagon Alley already but he knew he needed to behave himself. He was also quite nervous as to what he would get Harry as he had limited money and he needed to save for his supplies for Hogwarts next year if he wanted to have money for Hogsmeade but then again he still couldn't go since he's just a first year…but still. Harry was Draco's best friend but he still didn't know the other boy enough to know what to give him. He knew Harry like flying and was interested in quidditch and that Harry wanted an owl but besides that… he didn't really know the guy so much. Draco was still unsure about Harry's favorite color because when he asked him Harry always said grey which baffled Draco as to why anyone's favorite color would be something as dull as grey.

Draco liked green, it's the color of the house he wanted to get into when he went to Hogwarts and…

"Draco?" Harry said breaking Draco's train of thought.

"Yeah?" Draco replied.

"You've been eating food from an empty bowl." Harry said with a tone Draco didn't understand but none the less Draco felt silly. He looked at his bowl and yes it was empty. He'd been so caught up in thinking about Harry's present that he managed to think that he was eating something when in truth he wasn't. That didn't matter anymore! He just wanted to go and buy the present already! Draco stood and went over to Harry holding his arm and dragging him to the fireplace.

"Let's just go now." Draco said impatiently.

"Ok, you go first." Harry replied. Draco threw the floo powder on the fireplace and as it turned green stepped inside and said "Diagon Alley".

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please kindly leave a review, it means so much. Also, I'd like to say that I'll be posting on a weekly basis after this chapter as I have a lot of schoolwork to accomplish. I do hope you still read it! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry was wandering in Diagon Alley, looking at everything that was being sold. He was determined to make his time here fruitful and so he wasn't only looking for things that would keep him from being bored at home but also for things he could use with Draco and most importantly, his Christmas present for his best friend. As Harry was looking at some books in Flourish and Blotts he realized that he hadn't any money! He needed to go first to Gringgots to withdraw a few galleons.

Harry was walking with his small pouch of 500 Galleons when he passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies where he spotted the perfect gift he was looking for. He went inside and took a look, he wanted to buy Draco a broom since he remembered Draco's joy in riding his but at the same time he wanted to keep riding his broom with Draco. Harry stared for a moment before deciding that it'd be selfish of him not to buy Draco a broom just because he wanted the other boy to ride with him. He bought the Comet 260 for 150 Galleons, he looked at his watch and read 2:00 PM. He was meeting with Draco in the ice cream parlour at 3 in the afternoon. Harry looked at the broom he was carrying and figured that Draco was likely to see it if he brought it with him when they meet so he decided to floo back home and hide it first then just come back.

When Harry flooed back to Diagon Alley he went back to Flourish and Blotts where he busied himself with some books. Harry was looking for a book about dragons because he knew how facinated Draco was with those creatures and was also considering buying the Easy Spells to Fool Muggles as they often got bored at home. Harry was really fond of that blond boy, he fascinated Harry with the way he was so proper but Harry just loved those rare moments when Draco would just lose his behaved manner and be himself and laugh heartily along with Harry. Harry could just sigh in contentment, he loved his life, really. He checked his watch and his eyes widened at the realization that it was 10 minutes to 3. He payed for his books and quickly headed to the ice cream parlour.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I really do hope you liked it and if you did please do leave a review! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Draco ate his Butterbeer ice cream silently as he waited for Harry. He was still nervous about the present he bought for his best friend. He figured Harry wasn't really the sentimental kind of guy and so he felt queasy and couldn't stop fidgeting. What if Harry didn't like it? Draco looked at the pendant he was holding, it was a silver snake with green eyes. When Draco saw it he immediately thought of Harry but now that he thought of it, he was quite scared that the other boy wouldn't want to wear something like that. The pendant slithered on Draco's palm as though telling him not to worry. Draco sighed, he just hoped Harry would at least not hate it. Draco reached into his pocket and took the golden chain and slipped it into the hook which held the snake pendant in place and put it into a small box.

Draco looked at his watch. It was still 2:50 PM and he has been sitting there for at least half an hour even though he agreed to meet Harry at 3 PM. He was just so nervous about his present that he couldn't shop anymore. He was only able to buy his present for Harry and a matching one which was a gold snake with grey eyes which had a silver chain holding it, for himself and a book about casting spells and two robes for whenever he might need it. He remembered looking at the brooms sold in Quidditch Supplies but he just couldn't buy it. His budget for that day was 250 Galleons as he only had limited money. The present he got for Harry cost him 85 Galleons and yet he couldn't help buying the matching one for himself. He just couldn't afford a broom.

"Hey." Harry greeted, panting, breaking Draco's train of thought.

"Did you run?" Draco asked, amused. He looked at his watch and read 3:08 PM. Harry must've realized he was going to be late for their meeting and ran. Draco chuckled at Harry's exhausted look. The thought of Harry running to meet him was just cute. _Wait, what? Cute? Well whatever... _

Harry frowned at him in mock annoyance and asked "Well what's so funny?"

Draco just couldn't help it anymore, he burst out laughing. "You just look so..." he laughed. "Merlin, why'd you run?"

"I lost track of time and I didn't want to make you wait...but it seems I did." Harry said a bit embarrassed.

"Its alright, really." Draco said, smiling. Harry stood and bought his chili chocolate ice cream and sat down beside Draco. Draco looked at the things Harry bought, he wondered what Harry got him but scolded himself for doing so. Harry tasted his ice cream and looked at Draco.

"You ought to try this!" Harry said happily and took a spoonful of his ice cream and put it near Draco's mouth. Draco blushed slightly and opened his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time someone else fed him. The ice cream was sweet at first then spicy then it was just the mixture of both tastes and surprisingly tasted good.

"It does taste good, want to taste mine?" Draco said, smiling.

Harry nodded happily and let Draco feed him.

Draco and Harry flooed back home. They both went to their room but had a silent agreement not to snoop over the other's things. Once they were finished Draco looked at Harry who was laying on his own bed. Draco was just so happy Harry was his friend. Draco walked towards Harry and pulled him up. Harry looked at him expectantly and he enveloped the other boy in a tight hug.

"Thanks for today, Harry. You're the best!" Draco said happily and kissed Harry's cheek without thinking and furiously blushed because of his spur of the moment act.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. I hope you're having as much fun reading it as I do writing it. Please do leave a review =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Harry woke up and saw Draco sleeping with the peaceful aura he always had when he was sleeping. Harry smiled. Its Christmas and he truly hoped Draco would like his present. Harry quietly went downstairs and called Kreacher.

"Hey, could you make French Toast and bacon, I have the cookbook?" Harry asked. Kreacher looked at him coldly.

"Of course, master Harry" the house elf replied, taking the cookbook from Harry.

"Good! That'd be great for breakfast then." Harry said smiling. Harry knew how much Draco wanted to try French Toast when they saw it in a magazine which their guardian accidentally left.

Harry watched Draco slowly wake up. Harry was debating upon hugging Draco or not, but then again, Draco had kissed him a week ago. Harry stood and looked at Draco as he slowly sat up. He walked towards Draco and hugged him.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry greeted then dared place a peck on Draco's cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Draco replied and reciprocated the kiss which made Harry blush. Harry didn't know what to do so he chuckled. He saw Draco turn beet red so he just held the other boy.

"That's our thing now, okay?" Harry said, hopefully. Draco just nodded.

"So, do we give gifts now or do we wait 'til midnight or something? I don't really know how this works since…I never really gave presents before." Harry asked.

"Well, how 'bout we eat breakfast first?" Draco reckoned.

They were walking towards the kitchen when the wonderful smell of the french toast greeted them. Draco looked questioningly at Harry who simply shrugged. Harry sat on the chair across from Draco as he usually did as he liked seeing the other boy, he was just so…mesmerizing. Harry couldn't ask for more when Kreacher brought the French Toast to their table and saw Draco's eyes twinkle in happiness.

"I thought it didn't know how to make French Toast." Draco said, surprised.

"He didn't." Harry replied, smiling as he could no longer keep his happiness to himself. The way Draco was so happy just made Harry so happy and even more as he knew that he caused it.

"So…how?" Draco asked.

"I got a cookbook and..yeah" Harry replied. Draco's smile was priceless to Harry. His day was just so great now it couldn't possibly get anymore better. Harry sighed contented and watched as Draco took his first bite of the thing he'd been craving for for so long now.

"Merlin, this is bloody brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and smiled boldly. He made his Draco smile again. It was just the perfect day! Harry didn't even realize when Draco stood and went over to him and kissed his cheek. Harry couldn't help but blush as it was the second time he received a kiss from his best friend that day. Harry smiled and looked at Draco.

"Yes, you're right, that is our thing now. So, don't you go around doing it with other people." Draco said a bit sternly.

"Of course." Harry reassured.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and your reviews in the previous chapters, please do leave some in this chapter as well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

**A/N: I know this took longer than usual to post but I hope the length makes up for it =)**

** To the anonymous reader Hana, my reply to your review is well I cannot promise anything except that this is a legit Drarry fic ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Draco stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom brushing his teeth but his mind wasn't really into brushing his teeth the correct way. He was just so grateful to Harry for breakfast and a bit thrilled that they had a "thing" now though the thought of it made Draco blush furiously even though he was alone, and even more he was still so damned nervous about his present for Harry. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Harry hating it. What if Harry thought he was pathetic or a ponce or something, there was simply a myriad of possible disasters that could occur. Draco felt tears threatening to fall. He just couldn't have Harry not liking him, Harry was the only person he had. No, he cannot let that happen! He couldn't even imagine a life without Harry anymore even though he'd only known the boy for half a year. Draco was brought back to the present when he heard a knock from the door.

"Draco, you'd been there for half an hour. I think your teeth are sparkling clean already." Harry said impatiently. Draco smiled. He truly was fond of the brunette though the other boy's hair was another thing; Draco was not fond of _that, _it was always so damned messy! He just wanted to fix it or something! Draco smiled wickedly and opened the door and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him inside the bathroom.

"W-what?" Harry stammered.

"We're fixing your hair." Draco said with an evil glint in his eyes. He knew just how much Harry hated having to fix his hair a few months ago when he attempted putting gel on it but Harry just ran, literally ran, away from him. Harry began pushing against Draco, attempting an escape but Draco held his arms tightly. Draco may seem smaller than Harry but he wasn't weak.

"You're not escaping me, Potter." Draco said with a smirk.

"No, c'mon, Draco! Anything but this!" Harry pleaded. Draco's grin became wider.

"No, we're fixing your hair. Its Christmas!" Draco said.

"Yes, its Christmas so c'mon, let me go!" Harry begged. Draco pushed Harry onto the wall and looked at Harry, straight in the eye, locking Harry in place with his leg.

"I'm your best friend ain't I?" Draco said

"Yes, so please let go of your best friend." Harry said hopefully, his green eyes looking directly at Draco's grey ones. Draco considered it for a moment then shook his head, no. Harry just sighed and Draco smiled triumphantly. He made Harry sit and began fixing the other boy's hair.

Two and a half hour later Draco was frowning in frustration. Harry's hair was unbelievable! He couldn't fix it!

"What's wrong with your hair?!" Draco complained. Harry sighed and stared at Draco.

"I tried telling you not to bother, didn't I?" Harry replied.

"But…ugh." Draco said annoyed. Draco opened the bathroom door and sat on his bed, crossed his arms and pouted. He wanted to fix Harry's hair but more than that he wanted to see how Harry would try and make him feel better. A few seconds later Harry walked out of the bathroom and found Draco pouting. Draco saw Harry sigh but continued his little act. Harry walked over to him and sat down on his bed, beside Draco then put an arm around the blond.

"I'm sorry my hair cannot be fixed. If I knew how to fix it then I would if it would make you happy but I don't and…I'm sorry." Harry said, sadly, as though he was about to cry. Draco looked up at him and actually saw tears pooling. Draco's eyes widened, he didn't know he could make Harry cry. Draco sighed. He wanted to keep up his act but he didn't want to make his best friend cry on Christmas…or any other day, in fact. Draco leaned on Harry's shoulder.

"Its okay." He said. "I love you with your messy hair anyway." He mumbled in a barely audible voice. Draco dared sneak a peek at Harry's expression but it seemed he didn't hear what he said. Draco looked away. _Oh well, he did love his best friend…_

* * *

Harry smiled inwardly. He heard what Draco said about him but he just didn't know how to react so he acted as though he hadn't heard. _I love you too Draco, you're my Draco and we'll forever be best friends I promise you. _Harry stood up and looked at Draco. He figured he could at least make Draco feel better by giving his present so he began to reach under his bed.

"What're you doing, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry looked at Draco and debated within himself if he should already give his gift to Draco. He looked at Draco and pictured the smile the other boy would be wearing once he gave him the broom and he just couldn't possibly wait any longer to see that. He reached further under his bed and retrieved the broom.

"Happy Christmas, Draco!" Harry greeted and handed Draco the broom. The look on Draco's face was shocked, unbelieving then finally grateful. Harry saw a single tear fall from Draco's right eye. The blond seemed speechless and just gaped at him.

"H-harry, I…I don't know what to say. I love it! But…i-it must've cost a lot! I saw this, I wanted this a-and…" Draco stuttered.

"You're worth it, Draco. You deserve that." Harry replied, smiling. Draco began sobbing. Harry's eyes widened. He expected to see smiles not tears but… Harry sighed and took Draco in his arms and whispered to his best friend's ear "I love you too, Draco. We'll be friends forever, I promise." then planted a kiss on Draco's forehead. Draco smiled.

"Yeah, forever. I'll get you my present then." Draco said. The other boy went to his wardrobe and rummaged through his things. Harry watched Draco as he retrieved a small box from his drawer and turned to Harry, fidgeting. He walked towards Harry and handed the small box to him.

"Thanks." Harry said a bit worried. He was wondering why his Draco was feeling queasy.

"I-if you hate it, its alright. I-I'll buy you a new one a-and…" Draco stammered. Harry opened the small box and looked at Draco with his mouth open, unable to believe what the blond said. How could he possibly hate this? He loved it! He loved it so much! Not only was it the first present he received and it had been from his best friend but it was also very touching to be given a necklace of a snake who was as silver as Draco's eyes when they were twinkling. Harry smiled.

"Oh, Draco, I love it!" Harry exclaimed. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Harry laughed.

"I don't understand why you were so nervous! I'd love anything you give me but this…I absolutely admire it!"

Draco's smile was just the best thing Harry'd ever set eyes upon. He loved it, every time Draco smiled he felt so giddy inside.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review before you go =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

**A/N: I am not highly knowledgeable about Hogwarts facts so please do forgive any errors in this chapter and all the others which are to follow as Harry and Draco begin Hogwarts in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Draco was so excited! They were getting nearer to Hogwarts by the minute but being the Malfoy he is he kept his indifferent mask on, especially as the other kids were opening doors without knocking, just like the one who randomly opened their door awhile ago. A bushy haired witch who was looking for a _frog. _Draco rolled his eyes. Muggleborns… He usually didn't keep a mask on when he was with Harry but those damned gits who randomly open your compartment… Draco was getting even more annoyed as a ginger suddenly opened their compartment. Draco scowled at him.

"May I sit here? All else are full." The ginger, obviously a _Weasley. _Draco inwardly shuddered. The Weasley looked at Draco and his eyes got larger as he slowly realized who we was looking at.

"Oh, um, nevermind, I'll go look for another compartment, then." The boy hastily said, closing the door and walking away quickly. Harry gave Draco a funny look and Draco smirked. He loved how he looked like his father, he would always be recognized as a Malfoy.

"What was that, Draco?" Harry asked with a curious tone which definitely did not imply that he didn't like how Draco acted towards the other boy.

"He's obviously a Weasley and our families have never gotten along civilly." Draco replied.

"Oh, but maybe we should just, y'know, try to be friends with him. He doesn't seem all that bad…" Harry suggested but stopped talking when Draco sent him a glare which implied that that discussion was over. Harry sighed. Draco couldn't understand why Harry would bother wanting to be friends with a Weasley. Then again, its Harry, he was like a big fluff of niceness. Draco smiled at that. It didn't matter if Harry wanted to be friends with a Weasley or whatever other insane thing he wanted to do, Draco knew that Harry wouldn't leave him…or would he? Draco began to get worried. What if he was wrong? What if Harry _would _leave him if he'd been sorted to Gryffindor? What if…tears began to fill Draco's eyes but he blinked it away. He was now eleven, he wasn't about to cry, not again. He was always so pathetic in front of Harry because he felt comfortable but that was no excuse, he should never look pathetic. Draco looked at Harry and saw a worried look cross Harry's face, his eyebrows were pulled together and the muscles in his face were tense.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry asked, the worry so obvious in his voice. Draco shook his head and took Harry's hands.

"You'll never leave me, would you, Harry?" Draco asked in a barely audible voice yet Harry heard him. Harry hugged him and whispered to his ear "Of course, Draco. Forever." then kissed Draco on the cheek which he had been doing for quite a while, ever since it became their thing. Draco nodded then looked into Harry's emerald eyes which twinkled in sincerity.

"Forever…" Draco whispered to himself then reached to his pendant which was matching with Harry's, thumbing it. Every time he touched the pendant he felt calmer in the knowledge that Harry loved his gift and that Harry loved him just as much. Harry smiled at him and reached for his own pendant, which he never took off.

"As long as I wear this, Draco, it means that I'm here for you and I'm never taking it off." Harry said.

"Same for me, Harry." Draco replied.

Draco looked in awe at how magnificent Hogwarts was. It was even better than what his father had told him! Draco was simply in awe when his glee was, once again, interrupted by a certain Weasley he was beginning to abhor. Draco sent him a death glare when he walked towards Harry but the git had enough guts to actually continue his plan.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" the Weasel (as Draco decided to call him) asked Harry. Harry nodded with an open mind. Draco scowled. He didn't like sharing at all! Especially not with a Weasley!

"Then, you might not want to get involved with a Malfoy." the git said, loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco's vision turned red but he resisted the urge to break the imbecile's nose. Draco slowly inhaled then exhaled. He wanted to hex the git, really but more so, he wanted to see Harry's reaction and was thoroughly pleased when he saw Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Harry may be a big fluff of niceness _but _he wasn't thick and he, in Draco's great satisfaction, protected Draco, no matter what the cost, similar to when Draco, stupidly, fell off his broom when Harry actually jumped off his to catch him. Draco shook his head in a mixture of amusement and worry. It was a good thing they were just 6 feet from the ground. Draco's reverie was interrupted when he heard Harry.

"And why not, exactly?" Harry snapped at the Weasel. Draco grinned.

"Because, that lot are bad influence. He'd turn you into a dark wizard, Harry!" continued the insufferable git.

"No, he is not." Harry stated in a tone which implied that the conversation was over and that he was not to be further bothered. Draco just loved Harry so much at that point. It was true though, Harry could easily be turned into a dark wizard by a Malfoy but seeing as his father was dead and he hadn't any plans of bothering about that, that was a bit impossible.

Draco watched as Harry moved closer to him and held his hand tight but stared into the distance. Harry could truly get angry for Draco and with that realization Draco felt a flutter in his chest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and as always please do leave a review. In the review, please give suggestions as to if you want Harry to become friends with Hermione and Neville and if there are others please state them =) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters. McGonagall's speech here is directly taken from the movie and I own none of that as well.**

**A/N: From here I might begin jumping by years. No more slow paced story, that was only for the intro. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Harry was fuming. He usually didn't get angry so easily but that ginger was picking on his Draco and that always got Harry mad. He needed to calm down so he breathed in and out but it just wasn't helping so he stood nearer to Draco and grasped his hand. Harry closed his eyes and gave himself 3 minutes to go to his happy place.

The lady that he usually saw in his happy place was sitting on the bench, waiting for him with a kind smile.

"What's the matter, Harry?" she asked him gently.

"It's that ginger I just met, he was picking on my Draco." Harry whined.

"Ah, well you do know that Draco's family have been in bad terms with his family, right?"

"Well yes, but he didn't need to say such things!"

"That's true, that's true but you need to calm down, Harry. You're going to be sorted to your houses soon and want to keep your head clear during that time."

"Yes, I know." Harry sighed. The lady touched his shoulder and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Its alright, Harry. Just remember, whatever happens, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile."

"Its fine, it just means that you've been happy."

"Well we have Draco to thank for that." Harry said smiling.

Harry felt Draco's hand tighten around his and he opened his eyes and looked at Draco questioningly.

"Hey, its alright." Draco whispered. Harry smiled. With such simple words Draco knew how to make him feel better and that really made Harry feel marvelous. Draco smiled back at him as Professor McGonagall approached them.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." the professor said to them.

Harry looked at Draco who looked determined to win the House Cup and smiled to himself. The big doors opened which led them to the Great Hall and Harry walked without letting go of Draco's hand.

Draco was easily sorted to Slytherin and soon Harry followed as he wanted to be in the same house as his best friend. They joined the Slytherin table and began eating when the food appeared.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. At first, he couldn't remember where he was but the Sorting Ceremony and all the other events from the day before quickly flooded his mind. He smiled and looked at the four-poster to his left and watched as Draco slept. Draco took the bed nearest the window and they kept the curtain which separated them open and closed all the others. Draco stirred in his sleep as though he could feel Harry's gaze and slowly woke up. He stared at Harry then smiled as he too remembered where they were.

"Good morning, Harry." Draco greeted.

"G'morning, let's go eat breakfast, shall we?" Harry invited.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys. I love you all! =) Please leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Draco stared at his blank parchment. He still needed to write a 12 inch essay about the Soap Blizzard of 1378 but his mind was already wandering away. History of Magic was boring and he really just liked Potions and Flying though of course that didn't hinder him from being the top in his classes, well the top except when the Granger girl was there, she was good competition. Draco saw Harry sitting on one of the green couches in their common room talking with some other first years he didn't really pay much attention to. Harry had began being friends with people from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to Draco's disbelief. Harry went on and became friends with Granger, Longbottom, and the Weasley twins and this reality sometimes made Draco's blood boil. He couldn't understand why Harry couldn't just go and be friends with someone from their house like...Blaise Zabini or Pansy Parkinson or someone as long as they were Slytherin. Draco sighed. Harry was too friendly and sometimes when Draco wanted to be with Harry he needed to go with him while he went along his other friends which really, though Draco wouldn't tell Harry, hurt him. Draco sighed to himself and began writing his essay.

Draco wrote his last period and stretched his arms. He was finally done with the essay and he looked back to where Harry had been sitting a while ago and found Harry sitting in a position as though he'd been watching Draco but fell asleep in the process. Draco smiled, Harry looked so adorable, like a little kid, really. He stood up and gathered his parchment and put it in his bag then walked towards Harry. He brushed his hand over the other boy's messy black hair. He missed their days in Grimmauld Place. He wanted Harry all to himself again, so badly. Harry stirred and slowly opened his eyes, revealing intense green orbs staring at Draco. Harry looked disturbed and Draco couldn't figure why.

"Are you mad?" Harry whispered. Draco stared at him. What would make Harry think that he was mad? He could never be mad at him!

"What? Of course not!" Draco replied. He watched as a mixture of emotions crossed Harry's face: relief, doubt, curiosity.

"Then...then what, um, what was that for?" Harry stammered, staring into Draco's eyes. Draco recoiled a bit from the intensity of the stare.

"What was what for, Harry? I wasn't doing anything." Draco replied, unable to keep a bit of bitterness from his words.

"You've been avoiding me for ages, Draco! What'd I do?" Harry said, the hurt obvious in his voice. Draco's mouth suddenly felt dry. He hadn't been avoiding Harry! Harry'd been the one to go with all those other people... Draco shook his head.

"Harry, I was never avoiding you. You chose to be with those people so I chose to not be." Draco replied, finally finding his voice.

"What? What do you mean by that? I...I..." Harry said, tears threatening to spill. Draco couldn't help it. He didn't want Harry to cry, especially not because of him. He enveloped the other boy in a tight embrace.

"Just remember, Harry. I'm always here. I know you like being with them and that's fine but if you need someone...I'm here." Draco said and began walking towards the boy's dormitory. He would be there for Harry when the other boy needed to remember that he was loved but right now, Draco couldn't stand those other people. He'd always be there just, not like this. He swallowed a sob and quickly closed the curtains to his four poster bed and cast a locking spell that he learned the other day.

* * *

**How's the story so far? Do you like it? Even if you don't please do leave a review =) Thanks for reading, all of you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Harry opened his eyes and sighed to himself. He just couldn't sleep. He cast a quick Tempus and read 2:00. The things Draco had said really bothered him and he couldn't understand why Draco seemed so repulsed to be with his other friends. He, of course, wanted to spend time with Draco but... Harry groaned. Why did life have to be so difficult? He pulled his blanket as such that it covered his entire body and forced himself to fall asleep. Harry twisted in his bed and opened his eyes because of the sunlight from the window. He sat up slowly and looked around him. There was no one there, his eyes widened as he realized they must be all in their first period class by now. He cursed under his breath, thinking, why the heck didn't Draco bother to wake him up?! What was happening to them? Were they no longer friends. He was fuming as he put on his robes when he realized that Draco's curtains were still closed. Draco hadn't gotten up either! He cursed himself for thinking Draco would do that to him. He was just so confused these days. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He pulled up his trousers and walked towards Draco's bed and tried opening the curtain but realized Draco had cast a locking spell on it. Harry sighed. Why did Draco have to be so damned stubborn?!

"Draco! Wake up!" Harry yelled. After about 10 seconds Draco emerged from his bed looking horrible. Harry's eyes widened.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. Draco coughed. He touched Draco's forehead and was surprised at how hot it was. Draco had a fever! But he seemed fine the night before. Harry stood Draco up and half carried, half dragged the other boy to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened when she saw the two of them walking towards her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. He seemed fine last night and now this." Harry replied, breathless. Madame Pomfrey helped Draco to a bed and gave him some potion to drink. Harry was filled with worry.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he just developed a fever. Couldn't figure out why though." the healer replied. "But off you go to your classes, Mr. Potter, only Mr. Malfoy is excused for the day." she continued. Harry sighed and took one last look at Draco then walked towards his classroom. He didn't bother going to Potions because he figured he'd be too late anyway and so headed for Transfiguration.

Harry was slowly eating his lunch when Hermione approached him.

"You weren't in Potions this morning, is something the matter?" she asked him. Harry simply nodded.

"What happened?" she asked concerned. Harry sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes. He needed to talk to someone and he just couldn't talk there. He stood and motioned for her to follow. They sat in the library in complete silence. Hermione watched him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

"He's sick and angry at me." Harry blurted out. A look of confusion swept through the Ravenclaw's face.

"He said he's here for me but that he doesn't want to have to spend time with me if I'm with you guys and..." Harry said and began sobbing.

"Maybe he just isn't so comfortable with us. You need to understand him, Harry, you're also not comfortable with Zabini." She comforted him. He sighed.

"Alright, I'm just gonna go see him again." Harry said standing.

"How is he doing, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry inquired.

"He's doing better, he's over there." she replied, gesturing towards the bed on the far left. Harry walked towards him and found Draco sleeping. Harry sat down beside him and discreetly kissed his forehead.

"Get better, Draco, I love you." Harry whispered so softly no one would have heard it...except Draco who opened his eyes and smiled at Harry.

"I love you too." Draco replied. Harry had missed his best friend so much.

* * *

**Little do the two boys know that those little "I love you"s are going to be more some day.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Draco was staring blankly at the pouring rain as he sat on a step in the Entrance Hall. 2 months had passed since he began at Hogwarts and he has never felt more alone. He had friends, sure, but he wanted to be with his best friend. He and Harry have not been talking for a month or so. Harry just never had time for him, especially when McGonagall had seen him flying during their first flying lesson and had him become the Slytherin seeker. Draco didn't have anything against Harry's popularity, it's the fact that Harry had time for everyone else except him that truly broke Draco's heart. Hadn't Harry promised forever before? Draco rubbed his temples as he began having a headache. Everything about him hurt and he sighed; he figured that he ought to find Blaise and Pansy since they have been his friends while Harry drifted away.

Draco entered the dungeons and found his friends in the common room. Blaise saw him first and acknowledged him with a nod. Draco looked around and, as he had expected, Harry—no, Potter was not anywhere to be found.

"Hey." Pansy greeted him, cheerfully.

"Hi, what're you up to?" Draco asked her.

"Scheming." Blaise replied, instead.

"Scheming what?" Draco asked. He figured that this should be interesting and it'd be a good thing to keep his mind off Potter, anyway.

"Well, we're brewing up some trouble for those Gryffindorks…" Pansy began. Draco listened attentively and couldn't help smirking. It would be bloody hilarious to prank those oh so loyal Gryffindorks.

Draco was eating his lunch with his two friends, anticipating the look on all the Gryffindors faces once their prank was set into motion. He mindlessly watched the Gryffindor table when he realized Potter was among them. Draco sighed. Well, it was the other boy's choice to stay in that table and if he got mixed up with the prank Draco wouldn't care anymore. Well, at least that's what he wanted to believe but Draco couldn't stop himself from feeling the pang of guilt and the small pain in his chest from having to become cold towards the other boy. Dessert finally came and Draco's friends watch in amusement the soon to explode treacle tart. To Draco's, though he'd never admit it to anyone even himself, utter dismay Harry was the first one to take some. Draco sighed as a few others took some of the tart and heard Blaise counting down from 5. Once Blaise finished counting, the treacle tart exploded on their faces and the whole Slytherin table smirked as everyone knew of the prank. Potter stood up quickly and walked towards his house's table and walked up to Draco and his friends.

"Why?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked in a tone that could freeze the Pacific. Draco put up the Malfoy mask that he had acquired from his father long ago and smirked at Potter.

"Affected much, Potter?" Draco spat as Potter stared at him as though he was a big bully who stole his favorite chocolate. Draco's heart broke and all his other insults got stuck within him as the other boy walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! I know, I know it was starting to get good and now they're angry at each other but I promise it'll work out! Anyway, please leave a review! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I own none of these characters.**

**A/N: There will be quite a big jump from first year to fourth year but some events from the skipped years would be mentioned, a bit vaguely but none the less still mentioned. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Harry lay on his four poster, contemplating what had happened. He didn't understand why Draco had been so cold to him the past months. He knew he barely had time with the blond but in truth he had wanted to spend every minute he had with him but he just didn't have time! Harry would have given up Quidditch if he knew first hand that it would cause distance between him and his best friend. He would give up everyone for the other boy, for Merlin's sake! Harry shut his eyes and went to his happy place.

The lady was waiting for him, as always.

"Hello, Harry." she greeted with a smile.

"Hello." Harry replied.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, worried.

"Draco." he replied while staring at the ground. He walked towards the bench that the lady was occupying and sat.

"Oh, things aren't going well with him?"

"Not at all. He hates me now."

"Oh, Harry I'm sure he doesn't."

"He calls me Potter again and he played a prank on me and he just doesn't care anymore!" Harry ranted as he choked down his sobs. He wanted to run away! He just wanted his time with Draco back in Grimmauld Place. He didn't like this at all! He just wanted to be happy.

"Give it some time, Harry. I promise you, it'll work out." she said softly. Harry sighed. He just wanted Draco back but he guessed the lady was right. He ought to wait and he would, no matter how long, he would wait for his Draco.

3 years later~

"Give it a rest, Malfoy!" Harry spat. Malfoy hadn't left him alone all day, tormenting him every second.


End file.
